


It's so muggy out

by cait_in_a_box



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Battle of the puns, Fluff, Fluffy, Gay!Remus, Gay!Sirius, Grumpy remus, I imagine this has happened before, M/M, Oneshot, Prank Wars, Remus has had it, Seriously there are a lot of puns, Sirius is a prankster, Stolen idea, Warning: Puns, i love puns, i think, maybe not, or should i say, otp prompt, prank, punny, puns, really short, siriusly, whichever you prefer, wolfstar
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-14
Updated: 2017-08-14
Packaged: 2018-12-15 08:03:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 406
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11801856
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cait_in_a_box/pseuds/cait_in_a_box
Summary: Disclaimer: idea is from @mynamisntdave on TwitterSirius: It's quite muggy out today.Remus: If I go outside and all our mugs are on the front lawn, I'm leaving you.Sirius: *sips coffee from bowl*





	It's so muggy out

**Author's Note:**

> I don't own these characters or Hershey's kisses
> 
> Otp prompts are pretty much the only way I can get a story out :P Also puns are my life  
> so expect a lot of them! Please leave kudos and comments and feel free to correct my grammar!
> 
> Enjoy! Enjoy! Enjoy!

Remus shuffled into the kitchen wearing his bunny slippers and plaid pajamas. He rubbed his eyes and ran his fingers through his messy hair. At the kitchen table, Sirius sat reading a muggle newspaper that he had grown fond of. Remus yawned and kissed Sirius's head. "Morning."

"Good morning," Sirius replied cheerfully. "It's awfully muggy out today, isn't it?"

Remus stopped in his tracks on his way over to the coffee machine. 'Oh, no,' he thought. 'Not again.' Remus braced himself and said, "Sirius, if I go outside and all of our mugs are on the lawn, I'm leaving you."

Sirius just smiled slyly and sipped his coffee from his measuring cup. "Aw, don't LEAF me," he said. "Not without some tea first."

Remus sighed and said, "You have GOT to be kidding me. This is worse than when you told me there was a leak in the bathroom! At least then I was properly caffeinated!"

Sirius chuckled as he remembered when he put a leek on the toilet seat. Remus started rummaging through the cupboards. 'Probably just looking for something to use as a mug,' thought Sirius, returning to his article. He was therefore thoroughly surprised when Remus threw an almost empty box of straws onto the table next to Sirius.

"This is the LAST STRAW!" he cried.

Sirius smiled widely and flipped around the article he had been reading so that Remus could see. The title read "Bear season is underway." Sirius brought his hand to his chest dramatically. "I know! I'm unBEARable!"

"Maybe so," said Remus, turning to grab a red bottle from the fridge. "but your wordplay is so impressive, I can hardly KETCHUP!"

"You flatter me! I ought to give you a KISD," said Sirius, jumping up from his chair and lunging for the candy jar on the counter which was filled to the brim with Hershey's Kisses.

"No," said a smiling Remus, pointing an accusing finger at Sirius. "What you ought to do is get the mugs from the yard."

"It will be a LATTE work," said Sirius. "But I'll get it done by whatever BEANS necessary."

"Consider it part of your daily GRIND," Remus called after him. He chuckled and shook his head as he sat down. He glanced over at the measuring cup that held Sirius' coffee. After eying it suspiciously for a moment, he picked it up and took a sip. 'Hm,' he thought, shrugging. 'Not bad.'


End file.
